


Getting Caught

by CommanderGay



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderGay/pseuds/CommanderGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows about Alicia and Elyza until Chris walks in on them doing the dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Caught

“Oh, fuck.” It almost comes out as a whine from how much she tries to not let out the moan.

It’s the middle of the day; not the usual time of day they’d be getting it on. Then again, they also don’t _ever_ do it in the Clark resident home of the day. But today is different. Today, Alicia was horny as fuck and Elyza couldn’t bother to spend unnecessary time looking for a zombie-free place to root. Plus, everyone is downstairs talking about who fucking cares right now, so it was the perfect opportunity. And Elyza wasn’t going to deny her girlfriend her orgasm, nope.

“Fuck, that’s so fucking good.” Alicia pants.

Right now, Elyza’s head is in-between Alicia’s wide open legs, controlling the bucking with her arms locked around the girl’s thighs. Both of Alicia’s fists are tight in her blonde hair, holding her hard against her core. Elyza peers up through her eyelids at the squirming girl as her tongue twirls skillfully around her clit. She sheen of sweat on the brunette’s face and body shines from the sun come through the window and Elyza sears the image into her memory because it’s so sexy and beautiful and she’s just so _perfect_ that she just has to draw it later.

When Alicia’s grip tightens in her hair, she can tell the girl is close. She slows down her pace and Alicia writhes and fucking _growls_ in frustration because it’s the not the first time Elyza has kept her from coming today.

“Fuck, Lyze.” Alicia groans. “Now is not the time to tease the fuck out of me. My family is right below us!”

“And I love hearing you struggle to keep in your screams, babe.” Elyza says, caressing her girlfriend’s stomach affectionately before dipping her tongue back through her folds and working it in quick circles, earning a strangled gasp from above her.

One of her hands leaves the blonde locks to dig into her shoulder. Elyza flinches from the strength of the grip, but loves it all the more. Elyza risks the chance of being bucked around like a bull rider and lets a thigh go to take one of Alicia’s nipples into her fingers. The action of squeezing and rolling the nub has Alicia bringing her hand to her mouth to muffle what would be a loud cry of pleasure and Elyza laughs before going to work again.

“Oh my god, I’m so close, Lyze.” Alicia pants. “Please don’t stop this time, please.”

Elyza knows when to stop her torturous teasing, and now is the time. “What do you want, Alysh?” She practically moans when she sees Alicia’s back arch from the loss of contact again.

“You… inside me.”

Elyza kisses her pubic bone before she adheres to her girlfriend and slips two fingers into her wanting entrance. Alicia fights for breath at the feeling and grinds hard against her fingers, wanting them deeper inside.

“Shit, babe.” Elyza breathes as Alicia pulls her up and on top of her for a kiss. Elyza’s hand is now angled weird and uncomfortably, but she keeps pumping into the girl, thrusting her own hips into her hand to keep the pace.

Alicia wraps her legs around the blonde’s legs and runs her short nails across her back, definitely leaving red scratch marks along the way. Elyza adds her thumb to the mix, rubbing it against her clit with every thrust of her hand and Alicia is going crazy under her. Their sweat mixes just as much as their slick wetness and saliva do and Alicia is biting her bottom lip so hard so as to not moan loudly. Elyza’s honestly very surprised in her ability to tone down her moans; she knows she herself wouldn’t be able to do the same. But she also knows her girlfriend definitely won’t be able to keep her orgasm quiet, so she pumps deeper and faster.

She’s almost there, they can both tell. Her voice is catching much more now and her legs are tightening on Elyza like a boa constrictor, and those are the two main signs of a close climax from the younger girl.

“Fu- Shit, Ly-”

“Oh my god!” The sound of a third voice behind them causes Elyza to pull away like she’s been electrocuted and Alicia to yelp like a scared dog. Elyza throws the bed sheet over Alicia quickly and turns to the newcomer.

“Chris????” Alicia cries out in a breathy and high pitched voice. She’s embarrassed and shocked and trying to catch her breath from the almost orgasm she just had and Elyza can tell she’s still in a daze.

Chris is standing with his face to the wall and arm covering his eyes. Alicia gathers a little more of her brain that’s left on the bed and tosses some of the sheet over to Elyza to cover her nude body as well.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry-” Chris says, still not looking. “I didn’t know - I was just - I - They-”

“What the hell, Chris???” Anger has overtaken Alicia’s embarrassment now. “Haven’t you heard of knocking???”

“I did knock! No one answered so I thought you were just listening to music or something!” He yells back.

“Well I mean, it was music to _my_ ears.” Elyza says, recovering herself and smirking. Alicia whacks her hard on the arm.

“What the fuck do you want???” Alicia barks, her face is firetruck red and she buries her face into her covered knees.

“Dad told me to tell you the food is ready.” Chris says, shuffling sideways toward the door and refusing to look up.

“I think I had enough to eat already.” Elyza says as she wipes at the shine on her chin with the back of her hand. “Don’t you think, buttercup?”

“I’ll tell them you’re not hungry yet.” Chris says when he reaches the door, and slams it closed, leaving them in an awkward silence.

“Yikes.” Elyza says with a chuckle. “That’ll haunt him for life, won’t it?”

Alicia just groans and rubs her forehead with the heels of her hands. “And I didn’t even get to come.”

Elyza snakes her hands up Alicia’s legs. “We can fix that, you know?” Alicia eyes the smirking blonde like she’s a extraterrestrial.

“The mood is killed, Elyza, no.”


End file.
